Science No More
Everyone finds Professor Stick's inventions to be bad and that it's a bad reason to create them. Professor Stick retires from science right when something bad is about to happen. Characters *Professor Stick *Jess *Red *Blue *Lord Tourettes *Gang Members Transcript (Professor Stick is seen holding a ray gun) Professor Stick: Time to find a test subject for my latest invention! (Red is seen walking down the street) Red: (drunk) Hey, hey, hey, hey Prof. Professor Stick: Goodness Red! Have you been drinking that brown stuff? Red: You mean brown shit? Professor Stick: No! BEER! Red: Dibs! (drinks beer) Hey what's that? Professor Stick: Well It's my- Red: GIMME! (snatches gun and shoots at himself) Professor Stick: Oh dear. (Red notices boobs, hair, and a vagina growing on him) Red: (now a female) The fuck!? Professor Stick: Never fear! I can- Red: This is AWESOME! Professor Stick: Hmm? Red: Now I can make out with myself! Professor Stick: (disgusted) Gross! (walks away) Red: (rips off bras) Who wants to fuck me now bitches!? Professor Stick: Maybe I should just get rid of that one. (Prof Stick accidentally bumps into Jess who drops her shopping bags) Professor Stick: Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry! Jess: It's alright. I dropped these already. (both reach for a carrot as they bang heads) Jess: Ow! Sorry! Professor Stick: (groans) It's all good. I too am clumsy. Jess: Hey, thanks for the help. What's your name? Professor Stick: My name is Henry, but most people call me Professor Stick. Jess: Why's that? Professor Stick: I am an inventor! Jess: (excited) Ooh! Nice! Well, I better get going. Professor Stick: Would you like to use one of these warp remotes? Jess: (blushes) Um, no thanks. I feel like walking anyway. Professor Stick: Very well. Cheerio! (walks away) Jess: (silently) See ya. (walks away) (shows Blue walking with a chart list) Blue: Now let's see. I need more bottles and I- Professor Stick: Why hello young Blue! Fine day today isn't it? Blue: Ugh, Prof. I'm kinda busy. I gotta buy some more supplies for my baby. Professor Stick: Your having a baby? Blue: Yup. Me and Pink are having a baby. Professor Stick: I have this warp pad to teleport you there faster! Blue: Uh, okay I guess. (takes it) How do you use this thi- (dissapears) (Blue suddenly appears in the air and falls in the lake) Blue: The fuck!? How was I suppose to work this thing!? (Blue notices crocodiles surrounding him) Blue: Aah Fu- (cuts to Lord Tourettes skipping through the street) Lord Tourettes: I like to SHIT! ''I like to ''FUCK! ''I like to ''FUCKTITASSES! Professor Stick: Goodness young man! You have tourettes syndrome! Lord Tourettes: Well of course I ''FUCKING ''do! Professor Stick: I know what'll help! (he pours a drink in L.T.'s mouth) Lord Tourettes: Ooh! Tastes like magic! (realises) What the fudge!? What did you do to my syndrome!? Professor Stick: Why I cured it! Now you won't swear in front of anyone! Lord Tourettes: B-But I- Professor Stick: You can thank me later. I'm kinda opening my shop now. (walks away) Lord Tourettes: (cries) My syndrome! My long kept syndrome.... IS GONE! (runs away crying) (Professor Stick is now at his shop and hears a bell) Professor Stick: Can I help you? (he notices Blue & Lord Tourettes glaring angrily at him while Red (still female) dances around. Red: (sings) Naked boobs all day! Something great I must praise! Blue: Professor Stick! We've had enough of your inventions! Lord Tourettes: I WANT MY SYNDROME BACK! Professor Stick: I can create an antidote. Blue: NO! You must STOP making these stupid inventions! Professor Stick: But their smart! And they help! Blue: WHY would you make these weird inventions!? For fucking money!!? Professor Stick: But- Blue: SHUT DOWN! (Blue knocks down the sign and walks away. Lord Tourettes slaps Prof. Stick and walks away. Red continues dancing) Red: I loved mah invention! (Professor Stick is seen watching the sunset) Professor Stick: True. My inventions are random. Why should I even create them anyway? I'm leaving! For good! (cuts to Jess walking down the street where Gang Members await) Gang Member 1: (spanish) Aha! Here comes a chicko! Gang Member 2: Which we shall fuck and take her cash! Jess: Wh- Who's there? Gang Member 1: Oh, only us. (laughs) Jess: P-please don't hurt me! Gang Member 2: We're going to fuck you though! Jess: What!? Gang Member 1: So we can take your money? Jess: But It's mine! Gang Member 2: Ours now! (Professor Stick notices what's going on) Professor Stick: Goodness gracious! Jess: S-someone help me! Professor Stick: (groans) I shouldn't use this science again! But that girl needs help! (pulls out a potion) Hopefully this helps. (he throws the potion as it pours on Jess) Jess: Huh? (she begins shooting lasers out her eyes and melting the gang members) Gang Member 1: I regret nothiiiing! (melts) Gang Member 2: No you don't! (melts) Jess: What the fuck? Professor Stick: A-are you alright lady? Jess: Yeah I'm fine a- Hey! I know you! Henry right? Professor Stick: Yes that's me. I gave you that potion to help you. But I can make it come off. Jess: That'll be good. Thanks anyway. Professor Stick: Well I'd best be going. Jess: W-where are you going?! Professor Stick: No one wants my inventions anymore. Jess: (puts hand on his shoulder) But I do! Your inventions are cool! Professor Stick: Really? Jess: (hands him paper) Call me sometime. We should catch up! Professor Stick: That's great. Red: (still a female, comes up to Prof Stick) Hey Prof. Tell me do you like to fuck? Professor Stick: Aah Fu- '-end-' Trivia *Lord Tourettes losing his tourettes syndrome was simillar to Le Petit Tourette. Poll What do you think about this smart episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:October Releases